Big Sur 2014
]] "Big Sur 2014" is the fifty-eighth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired May 26, 2014. Dates: May 23-26, 2014 Preceded By: Fathers and Sons Campout 2014 Followed By: Yosemite 2014 in Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park.]] Synopsis The episode starts with an intro, with shots from the drive down to Big Sur. Some of the shots include Monterey Bay from the town of Seaside, and the Bixby Bridge. The episode then really starts with Brody Rasmussen, Travis Neal, Mike Rasmussen, Brayden Rasmussen, and Christine Rasmussen sitting around a fire at Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, singing "I'm Yours" and "Don't Stop Believin'". and Jeff Reed on top of the cliff at Pfeiffer Beach.]] The next day, Brody and Travis wait around until people decide to go to the beach. Once they do, they load around twenty people into the back of the Rasmussen's van and head down to Pfeiffer Beach. On the road down to the beach, a man stops them and says they can't go down to the beach because there's a huge line of cars. So, everyone gets out and hitchhikes down. Brody, Travis, and Jeff Reed hitch a ride in the back of a minivan, and ride a ways down the road. and Bruce Wright building a sandcastle at Pfeiffer Beach.]] They eventually make it down the two mile road to Pfeiffer Beach. There, they find Chad Hales, making a sand castle city. Brody, Jeff, and Mike Rasmussen keep the tradition made the year before and use the power kite on the beach. Jenny Farrell tries it out and ends up tumbling over herself. Nathan Wright tries it out too, and Bruce Wright holds him down, keeping him from being blown away by the wind. Brody, Jeff, and Travis climb up the cliff, and take in the stunning view of the beach and the ocean. Brody and Jeff also keep the tradition alive of wrestling briefly on the beach. They also get buried up to their head in sand. Bruce Wright feeds them granola bars. Brody and Jeff then take some very painstaking minutes of trying dig their way out (which is sped up in the episode). Afterwards, they pile into the Rasmussen's van and head back to camp. and Jeff Reed in the van on the way back to camp.]] Brody, Jeff, and Travis lounge around at camp, while Brody plays "Thriller" on the ukulele. A little while afterwards, they go to the ward picnic. There, Ryan Hales and Jeff try their hand at slacklining. Afterwards, Brody, Jeff, Travis, and Sarah Christensen go to Travis' rental RV and hang out there. Brody kind of grosses Sarah Christensen out to the point where she leaves. and Jeff Reed, lounging at camp.]] The next morning, Jeff, Brody, and Travis go to the Big Sur River Gorge to find the watering hole. After climbing over hundreds of boulders, they find it, along with several other people, like John Wright and Dallin Earl. On the way back, Travis falls into the river, ruining his camera. , about to jump at the Big Sur River Gorge.]] Back at camp, Brody takes a nap in his trailer. Jeff and Travis walk to the Big Sur Lodge and buy some snacks and drinks there. When they get back to camp, Brody is awake. They try to find some people to go to Pfeiffer Beach to watch the sunset with, but they can't find anyone. They end up sitting around the campfire and talk about their greatest memories from Big Sur that year. Jeff says his greatest memory is being buried alive at Pfeiffer Beach. Travis says his greatest memory was climbing the cliff at the beach. The next day, you see some shots from driving out of Big Sur, followed by a montage of clips from previous "Big Sur" episodes. Since it's the last "Big Sur" episode, there is a title that reads, "Goodbye Big Sur. It's been a great couple of years." , sleeping in a tree.]] People In This Episode * Brody Rasmussen * Jeff Reed * Travis Neal * Ryan Hales * John Wright * Dallin Earl * Kyle Makaiwi * Chad Hales * Bruce Wright * Dallin Bruschke * Nathan Wright * Jenny Farrell * Sarah Christensen * Melinda "Fij" Farrell * Mike Rasmussen Locations * Seaside, California * Bixby Bridge, Big Sur, California * Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Big Sur, California Trivia * Fifth "Big Sur" episode. * In the beginning, you hear Mike Rasmussen, Brody Rasmussen, Travis Neal, Brayden Rasmussen, and Christine Rasmussen singing, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. This was the main song of "Big Sur 2012". You also hear them sing "Don't Stop Believin'". This is the second time this song has been covered, the first being in "The 100th Anniversary Jamboree 2010". * The horse Brody pats on the way to Pfeiffer Beach is the same horse Grant Ganschow feeds in "Big Sur 2012". * Brody plays "Thriller" by Michael Jackson on the ukulele while lounging around camp. This was the main song of "Halloween 2010". * Only episode where they go to Travis' RV, and don't play a card game. * In Travis' RV, Brody tries to play "The Age of Worry" by John Mayer. This was a main song in "High Adventure 2013". * Only "Big Sur" episode to show the Bixby Bridge, Colonial Tree, Big Sur River Gorge, and the Big Sur Lodge. * First episode to include footage from previous episodes. * This episode can be considered a partial Music Tribute episode, since half the music is by a certain artist, in this case, Jack Johnson. Featured Music * "In My Life" by Jake Shimabukuro * "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz (Covered by Brody Rasmussen, Travis Neal, Mike Rasmussen, Brayden Rasmussen, and Christine Rasmussen) * "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey (Covered by Brody Rasmussen, Travis Neal, Mike Rasmussen, Brayden Rasmussen, and Christine Rasmussen) * "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" by Jack Johnson * "You and Your Heart" by Jack Johnson * "Thriller" by Michael Jackson (Covered by Brody Rasmussen and Travis Neal) * "Belated Promise Ring" by Iron & Wine * "The Age of Worry" by John Mayer (Covered by Brody Rasmussen) * "The River" by Imagine Dragons * "If I Could" by Jack Johnson * "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson Category:Episodes